About Chance
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Kelulusan tiba. Satu kesempatan terakhir yang dinantikan itu datang. Apa masih harus mereka mengikuti gensinya sedangkan setelah ini mungkin mereka akan berpisah selamanya?/"Ino aku tidak akan menyia-siakan kesempatan ini, kuharap kau juga menggunakannya dengan baik."/AU/NSSI/Warning Inside/RnR...?/


**About Chance  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok kita lulus, _forehead_. Tak terasa juga ya kita sudah tiga tahun di KIHS." Ino-gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya _ponytail_ \- menggumam sembari mendongak, menatap hamparan biru di atas awan.

"Hm." Sakura-gadis _bubblegum_ yang dipanggil _forehead_ \- hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman kecil. Ia tak memiliki satu kata yang tepat untuk mengomentari kalimat sang sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Ah, kau tahu tidak, Sakura? Tadi malam aku memimpikan Shikamaru! Aku bermimpi aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, bukankah itu gila?" Ino kembali berceloteh riang. Kepalanya sudah menggeleng tak percaya menambah dramatisasi penceritaan mimpinya. Sakura sendiri masih anteng menendang-nendang kecil udara di hadapannya. Mereka tengah duduk di taman kota saat ini.

"Nyatakan saja. Apa kau mau terus memendam perasaanmu padanya? Bukankah setelah ini kita akan pergi jauh menjalani jalan masing-masing?"

Ino tercenung lalu menengok ke arah Sakura. _Aquamarine_ -nya membola tak percaya mendengarkan penuturan Sakura barusan. Seorang Sakura berbicara seenteng itu tentang mengungkapkan perasaan pada cowok. Ayolah itu hanya pilihan Sakura saat putus asa, Ino tahu betul watak gadis _pink_ satu ini.

" _Are you kidding me_? Kau tidak seperti _forehead_ yang biasanya," cibir Ino sembari tersenyum miring membuat yang diejek mendengus mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Entahlah _pig_. Aku hanya berpikir apa hidup kita ke depannya akan tenang dengan perasaan mengganjal ini? Aku berpikir mungkin yang membuat kita tidak bisa melupakan mereka karena hati kita belum plong?" Sakura menghela napas dalam sejenak, kakinya masih menendang-nendang kecil udara di hadapannya.

"Kau punya kesempatan banyak karena kepala nanas itu satu sekolahan dengan kita, sedangkan aku? Entahlah. Kalau takdir memberikan kesempatan seperti takdir memberikan kesempatan padamu, aku akan menyatakannya dan setelah itu melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayangnya."

Ino tanpa sadar mengangguk menyetuji kalimat panjang Sakura barusan. "Kau benar." Ia ikut termenung di sebelah Sakura memikirkan kalimat yang barusan lolos dari bibir mungil gadis merah muda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto, right?**

 **Pairing? Sure NaruSaku & ShikaIno!**

 **-Ooc/AU/Typo Everywhere/Rush/NSSI/Absurd/Simple Story without crucial conflict/Dan kesalahan lainnya-**

 **.**

 **Don't like? I think you're smart enough to don't read:)**

Enjoys Reading!:)

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ya, _forehead_! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan jenius Nara satu itu!" Ino berujar antusias di samping Sakura. Mereka sedang berjalan beriringan keluar dari aula sesaat acara kelulusan selesai.

"Tentu saja siapapun bisa kalau mau belajar _'kan_? Lagi pula nilaiku dengannya hanya berbeda koma saja," tukas Sakura sembari mengangkat bahunya, ia masih fokus memandang udara di hadapannya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong dan nanar.

"Kau terlihat tidak bahagia?" Ino berhenti melangkah tepat di sebelah kantin yang sering mereka kunjungi. Terang saja Sakura ikut-ikutan memberhentikan langkahnya dan mendongak menatap Ino lamat-lamat. "Apa maksudmu, _pig_?"

"Entahlah kau terlihat sedikit murung?"

"Kau becanda, _pig_. Tentu saja aku bahagia dan sangat bahagia. Memang siapa yang tak akan bahagia menjadi lulusan terbaik di _Konoha International High School_ , hah?" Sakura tertawa kecil membuat Ino mendengus kesal.

"Tapi gurat di wajahmu itu tak bisa berbohong, _forehead_!"

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda itu. Hening tiba-tiba saja menjadi latar belakang suasana yang menemani kedua gadis ini. Mereka lebih memilih terjun ke dunia pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau akan memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhir ini, _pig_?"

Ino sedikit terkesiap mendapati Sakura menanyakan hal itu padanya, pasalnya ia sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ayolah ia memang baru saja putus dari kekasihnya satu bulan yang lalu dan ia pun cukup tahu si jenius itu juga sedang tak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi, tetap saja bukan berarti ia benar-benar siap untuk patah hati nantinya.

"Entahlah. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura? Aku sendiri masih bingung?"

Anggukan adalah hal yang Sakura pilih untuk merespon apa yang dikatakan Ino barusan. Menurutnya hanya respon non verbal itulah yang paling cocok untuk ia lakukan saat ini setidaknya sampai otaknya menemukan beberapa bait perkataan yang tepat.

"Seperti yang kubilang kemarin mungkin? Ayolah _pig_ …"

"Sakura."

Suara maskulin seorang cowok membuat obrolan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja. Keduanya refleks berbarengan melongok ke belakang dimana sumber suara itu berada. Entah karena memiliki ikatan batin atau apa, lagi-lagi alis mereka tertaut berbarengan melihat seorang cowok berkulit putih dengan rambut emo berwarna biru tua itu mendekat ke arah mereka saat ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Ada apa?" Sakura masih mengerut melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya saat _Junior High School_ menghampiri ia dan Ino. Siapa memangnya yang tidak aneh saat orang yang biasanya cuek dan tak pernah menyapamu saat bertemu kini tiba-tiba menyerukan namamu seperti itu?

"Selamat ya Sakura, kau memang selalu pintar seperti apa yang dikatakan si _dobe_ itu," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum miringnya membuat Sakura terkekeh geli. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke mau susah-susah menyerukan namanya hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu _prince ice_ ini bisa tiba-tiba ramah?" Sakura ikut-ikutan tersenyum miring dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya membuat Sasuke mendengus dan terkekeh kecil.

"Apa salahnya menyapa teman lama?"

"Kemarin-kemarin kemana saja, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura mencibir sembari menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Sasuke yang pertama. "O ya maksud perkataanmu sebelumnya apa, Sasuke- _kun_? Seperti apa yang dikatakan si _dobe_? Maksudnya Naruto? Memang apa yang dia katakan?"

Sasuke berdehem sebentar, baru saja mulutnya akan terbuka sebuah suara mengintrupsi kalimat yang akan Sasuke lontarkan.

"Naruto? Naruto yang itu, Sakura?" Ino yang sedari tadi hanya merasa sebagai nyamuk terasingkan akhirnya mencoba membuka suara. Mendengar selorohan sahabat pirangnya, kontan Sakura langsung menginjak kaki Ino.

" _Ittai_ …itu sakit, _forehead_!" Ino meringis kesakitan sembari mundur ke belakang dan memegangi kakinya yang baru saja diinjak oleh Sakura itu.

Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahu tak peduli melihat interaksi kedua gadis yang menurutnya cukup aneh dan berisik itu. "Hn. Dia selalu bilang kau itu pasti bisa mendapat nilai terbaik lagi seperti di _Junior High School_ , ingat? Dia selalu bertanya tentangmu padaku dan aku sempat cerita mengenai nilaimu saat _try out_ yang jeblok dan ia bilang, 'itu pasti hanya kesalahan teknis, aku yakin Sakura- _chan_ itu pasti bisa!'."

Sakura tiba-tiba tercenung mendengar ucapan panjang Sasuke barusan. Jadi, selama ini Naruto masih memedulikannya dari jauh? Apa ini artinya takdir mencoba mempermainkannya kembali?

"K-kau? Kau jangan bercanda, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura tersenyum kelu. Tidak. Ia tidak mau dibohongi oleh hal-hal seperti ini. Mana mungkin _'kan_ orang yang bahkan tidak pernah diketahui keberadaannya dan kabarnya ternyata masih suka memedulikan kita?

"Kau pikir karena seseorang sudah tidak bisa kau jamah lagi itu artinya dia tidak memedulikanmu dari jauh?"

Hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. Ia tahu harusnya ia tak berharap banyak sekarang, tapi apakah tak bisa ia berharap untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Setidaknya sebelum ia dan pemuda itu mungkin tak pernah bertemu lagi nantinya? Hatinya tiba-tiba terkoyak mendapati fakta satu itu. Ya. Suatu saat nanti ia benar-benar akan berpisah dengannya.

"Dia selalu mengira kau menyukaiku. Bahkan dia marah-marah padaku saat aku berpacaran dengan Karin, dia bahkan menyangka kita saling menyukai sebelumnya. Bukankah dia benar-benar, _dobe_?" Sasuke terus berlisan dengan tampangnya yang masih datar tanpa ekspresi itu.

Sakura sendiri masih diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Pikirannya berputar-putar tak menentu. Dirinya tiba-tiba linglung, bahkan otaknya tak bisa menentukan ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukan saat ini. Semuanya kelu, bibirnya, hatinya bahkan pergerakannya pun terasa kelu, masih tak acuh pada Sasuke yang terus berceloteh di hadapannya.

"Aku mencarimu karena tadi dia menanyakan padaku bagaimana nilaimu dan saat kuberitahu dia bilang dia titip selamat padamu, tapi ucapan selamat itu bukankah lebih baik diucapkan sendiri? Pergilah ke Ichiraku Ramen dekat sekolahan kita dulu. Aku sudah mengajaknya bertemu di sana."

Dan akhirnya ia tahu. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Kesempatan yang selalu ia nantikan dalam kemustahilan itu datang. Hatinya…sesak. Bukan. Bukan karena ia merasakan sakit di sana tapi rasa sesak itu tercipta karena perasaan senang yang membuncah di dalam dada. _Kami-sama_ kali ini benar-benar berpihak padanya? Ia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya setelah hampir satu tahun ia tak bisa menatap pemuda itu. Ini bukan mimpi _'kan_?

"Sakura cepatlah pergi."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar tiga kata dari Sasuke. Pelupuk matanya terasa memberat, matanya hampir mengabur. Ia ingin…menangis. Rasa senang itu benar-benar tak bisa diungkapkan lagi oleh kata-kata.

Tap…tap

Sakura melangkah pelan, namun semakin lama semakin lebar dan lebar. Dengan hati yang bergetar hebat ia terus memperlebar langkahnya, ia harus secepatnya menemui pemuda pirang itu di Ichiraku Ramen. Sampai baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, ia berhenti sebentar dan menengok ke belakang, mencari-cari sahabat pirangnya yang masih berdiri di dekat Sasuke.

"Ino aku tidak akan menyia-siakan kesempatan ini, kuharap kau juga menggunakannya dengan baik." Satu kalimat dengan senyuman di bibirnya membuat Ino termangu dalam dirinya.

Gadis merah muda itu terus berjalan lebar sampai akhirnya ia berlari, berlari dengan sangat cepat membuat Ino dan Sasuke kehilangan sosoknya dari sana.

"Ino? Aku memang tidak mengenalmu tapi, kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang dua kali dalam hidupmu."

Sukses Ino mendongak melihat pemuda emo itu sembari mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan. Ino memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, ia hanya tahu tentang pemuda itu dari sahabat _pink_ -nya. Tapi, akhirnya ia tersenyum mendapati Sasuke memberi nasihat padanya.

Sasuke pun berlalu pergi dengan telapak tangan yang ia sembunyikan di kantung celananya, menyisakan Ino sendiri di sini. Ino menghela napas dalam. Memikirkan perkataan Sakura kemarin sore di taman kota.

Tepat. _Onyx_ dan _aquamarine_ itu beradu saat Ino mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu setiap sudut di sekolahan ini. Ino tak bisa berkutik, irisnya masih terjerat oleh manik _obsidian_ itu. Kesempatan. Satu kata itu terus berputar-putar memenuhi benaknya saat ini. Gugup. Ia masih belum bisa menentukan mana yang ia pilih. Menggunakannya atau malah menyia-siakannya.

Saat Ino bahkan belum menentukan opsi yang ia pilih, pemuda jangkung dengan rambut model nanas itu malah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis pirang itu belum menyadarinya, ia masih anteng dengan pemikirannya yang semrawut. Sampai sapaan itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Ino."

"Ya?" Refleks yang bagus. Bahkan saat ia belum sepenuhnya ingat kapan pemuda itu mendekat hingga tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya seperti ini.

Ino menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Gemuruh di dadanya makin menjadi-jadi sekarang. _Kami-sama_. Bahkan hatinya masih berdebar tak karuan saat berada di samping pemuda pemalas ini. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah bisa membuat perutnya mulas. Membuat hatinya berbunga tak menentu.

Grap…

Dan tangan Ino kini seperti dialiri sengatan listrik. Ia hanya menurut saat pemuda itu menariknya begitu saja tanpa persetujuan darinya.

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir mungilnya Sakura turun dari mobil umum yang ia tumpangi. Gadis _pink_ itu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang supir.

Hatinya bergemuruh hebat kali ini. Akhirnya…akhirnya ia akan bisa kembali menemui Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu ia pikirkan selama ini dalam hidupnya. Pemuda yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya bergetar hebat walau hanya dengan mendengar dan mengucapkan namanya saja. Pemuda yang bisa membuat rasa bahagia membuncah di dalam dada setiap ia mengingat detik-detik bersamanya dalam kenangan.

Sakura membuka pintu kedai ramen itu perlahan. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat ia telah menutup kembali pintu itu. Irisnya diedarkan ke setiap penjuru kedai mencari satu sosok mentari yang ia sangat nantikan. Di sana. Di sudut ruangan dekat jendela sosok itu tengah menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya.

Lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin…menangis sekarang. Pandangannya kembali mulai mengabur. Rindu itu semakin menggebu di dalam dada. Ia sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya ia saat ini. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar ia rindukan dalam hidupnya itu terasa…menyesakan dan membahagiakan.

Langkahnya terus membawa ia mendekat dengan pemuda itu. Senyum sumringah masih belum luntur menghiasi wajah ayunya. Sampai pemuda itu mendongak dan membulatkan iris _sapphire_ yang sangat Sakura rindukan sesaat ketika Sakura berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya selebar mungkin. "Halo, Naruto."

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

Satu sosok gadis pirang dan satu sosok pemuda berambut nanas masih anteng berdiam-diaman tanpa ada interaksi sedikitpun di antara mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Taman yang jarang terjamah oleh para warga KIHS. Seharusnya mereka sekarang menikmati saat-saat terakhir bersama yang lain, tapi menghabiskan saat terakhir dengan orang yang dicinta itu juga tak salah _'kan_?

Ino terus-menerus meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Apa ia harus mengungkapkannya sekarang juga? Tak pernah Ino merasa segugup ini selama ia hidup rasanya. Tidak. Kalau kesunyian terus mendominasi suasana mereka saat ini, bisa-bisa suara jantung berdegup dan saling bersahutan itu terdengar. Bisa-bisa tanpa diungkapkan pun mereka sudah mengerti satu sama lain. Ah, tapi kadang orang tak cukup peka terhadap hal yang dialami orang di sekitarnya _'kan_ saat diri sendiri bahkan sedang dilanda rasa cemas luar biasa.

Ino maupun Shikamaru tak perlu cemas orang di sampingnya akan mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak di atas normal sekarang, karena mereka masing-masing pun masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya akan kecemasan itu.

Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka topik di antara mereka. Hanya napas yang memburu dari mereka saja yang terdengar saat ini. Sampai tiba-tiba.

"Tadi kau dengan Sasuke? Kau mengenalnya, _troublesome_?"

Ino mencoba memeroses satu kalimat introgatif yang lolos dari mulut jenius Nara satu itu.

"Memang siapa yang tidak mengenal _prince_ _ice_ sekolah ini? Dan lagi Sasuke- _kun_ itu _'kan_ dulunya dekat dengan Sakura?"

" _Troublesome_."

Ino berdecak mendengar _feedback_ dari sang pemuda. Dia yang bertanya dan ia telah menjawabnya tapi setelah itu hanya kata favoritnya saja yang dia keluarkan? Kenapa ia sampai tergila-gila dengan pemuda pemalas dan menyebalkan macam Nara Shikamaru ini?

' _Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku?'_

Kalimat Shikamaru di mimpinya kemarin malam tiba-tiba kembali terngiang di indera pendengarannya. Ino membatu seketika. Apa Shikamaru ternyata sudah mengetahui perasaannya selama ini? Iris _aquamarine_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terus bergumam dalam hati semoga pemikirannya kali ini salah. Harus teramat salah.

"Apa kau pernah menyukaiku, nona merepotkan?"

Ino membolakan netranya tak percaya. Astaga! Bukankah itu adalah pertanyaan yang hampir sama dengan yang ia dengar dari mimpinya? Bagaimana mungkin?

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto masih tak mengerti dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ yang memaksaku ke sini. Ia bilang ada yang ingin bertemu denganku maka dari itu aku langsung ke sini karena penasaran. Ternyata kau yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

Sakura langsung memundurkan sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan pemuda pirang itu. Satu kalimat kebohongan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa halangan atau rasa gugup sedikitpun. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya _'kan_? Lihat saja tampangnya yang tadi begitu sumringah kini ia buat sebiasa mungkin. Harga diri dan gengsi sudah mengambil alih sepertinya.

"Hah?" Kali ini tampang Naruto kelewat bodoh. Darimananya ia meminta bertemu dengan gadis musim semi ini? Tidak. Bukan berarti ia tidak sudi bertemu dengannya, malahan ia sangat senang melihat gadis itu duduk di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi, ia tak bohong. Ia tak pernah meminta Sasuke untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Jangan memasang tampang begitu, _baka_. Bahkan setelah satu tahun menghindar dariku kau tetap tidak berubah?" Sakura terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rasa rindu itu perlahan meluap, terasa terobati sedikit demi sedikit. Sungguh. Sakura merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Melihat tingkah bodoh dan konyol Naruto, mengatainya _'baka'_ seperti tadi, menertawakan kelakuan pemuda itu, tertawa bersamanya, melihatnya mengambek karena perkataannya dan masih banyak hal yang ia rindukan dari sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

Iris Sakura menangkap tingkah Naruto yang sedikit gusar di tempatnya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak gelisah.

"Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini, Naruto?" ujar Sakura lirih. Terdengar seperti gumaman kecil yang tidak akan terdengar apabila yang ditanya tidak memasang pendengarannya betul-betul.

"Bukan, bukan begitu, Sakura- _chan_. Hanya saja rasanya sudah lama _ne_ kita tidak bertemu?" Sakura mendongakan kepalanya mendengar klausa yang Naruto lisankan. Netranya menyipit berbarengan dengan sebuah lengkungan kecil yang tercipta di bibirnya. "Kurasa begitu," timpalnya dengan menatap lurus ke arah _sapphire_ pemuda itu, membiarkan _emerald_ nya menikmati warna secerah langit tersebut.

"Kudengar kau menjadi lulusan terbaik lagi? Kau hebat, Sakura- _chan_!" Sakura terkekeh kecil sembari mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya. "Kau berlebihan."

Entah karena alasan apa Sakura merasa utuh untuk saat ini. Kekosongan yang biasanya ia rasakan dalam kesehariannya, menemaninya dimanapun ia berada kini lenyap saat ia bersama dan becengkrama riang dengan pemuda pirang satu ini. Ia tak memikirkan apapun kali ini. Semua beban yang biasanya selalu setia menjadi penunggu di pundaknya secara tak kasat mata itu musnah. Hanya dengan pemuda ini ia merasa begitu bebas tanpa beban. Bisakah? Bisakah ia terus merasakan hal seperti ini? Hatinya mengeluh memikirkan bahwa itu sepertinya tak mungkin.

"Hei, _baka_. Apa benar kau selalu percaya bahwa aku bisa menjadi lulusan terbaik lagi? Apa benar kau menanyakan soal diriku?"

Seketika itu juga Naruto merasa jantungnya akan copot. Ia merasa gugup. Pipi _tan_ -nya merona tak menentu mendengar penuturan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin gadis musim semi ini tahu? Sasuke, apa dia pelakunya? Lalu, apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Gemuruh di dada Naruto semakin menjadi. Irisnya menatap tak menentu apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya, terlihat sekali tak fokus.

"Menurutmu?"

Bermain mancing-memancing memang bukan hal tabu lagi bagi mereka. Mengkode. Memancing satu sama lain. Bermain di jalur aman. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka selalu seperti itu, selalu tak mau mengambil inisiatif duluan untuk menyatakan hal yang sudah lama mereka rasakan. Mereka menyadarinya, namun menepisnya. Mereka peka terhadap perasaan masing-masing, tapi selalu ada perasaan ragu di benak mereka pula. Karena menurut mereka selama ucapan sakral itu belum terdengar maka semua masih remang-remang dan celakanya tak ada yang mau mengurangi gengsi untuk menyatakan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin saja? Entahlah, mungkin juga tidak mungkin? Memang siapa yang tahu perasaan setiap orang, _baka_?!" Sakura menggerutu sembari menghela napas dalam. Naruto terkekeh sembari menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

Melihat cengiran itu, Sakura tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak tertawa. Dan selanjutnya mereka malah tertawa bersama di kedai ramen membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh sebentar kepada pasangan unik nan berisik satu ini.

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

Ino masih bungkam, memilih diam dalam ribuan kata yang sebenarnya bisa ia ucapkan. Apakah ini sudah saatnya untuk ia ungkapkan semua uneg-unegnya selama ini? Mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal yang ada dalam dirinya? Mengungkapkan perasaan temaram yang selalu ia sembunyikan di dalam sudut hati?

" _Troublesome_." Adalah hal yang dipilih Shikamaru untuk menyadarkan Ino dari lamunan dadakannya itu. Ino pun tersentak mendengar Shikamaru mengeluarkan _trademark_ -nya, ia tahu betul watak pemuda dengan rambut model nanas ini. Dia pasti ingin ia cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Itulah kalimat yang Ino pilih untuk setidaknya menanggapi pertanyaan aneh dari pemuda ini.

"Entahlah, hanya harapan kecilku mungkin?" Dengan santai Shikamaru berujar demikian sedangkan satu-satunya perempuan di sana membulatkan iris _aquamarine_ -nya tak percaya. Apa maksudnya itu?

Hah~

Ino memilih menghela napas dalam terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir untuknya. Mungkin.

"Aku ingin kau diam dan dengarkan!" Satu kalimat perintah membuka awal ucapannya membuat Shikamaru menaikan satu alis mendengarnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, Shikamaru mengendikan bahunya dan mengangguk menyetujui permainan nona meropatkan satu ini.

"Bukan…Aku bukan pernah menyukaimu. Aku memang selalu menyukaimu, Shika. Mungkin aku terlambat, atau mungkin aku salah? Entahlah. Aku sangat menyesal saat dulu aku menolakmu untuk jadi pacarku. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, selalu berharap dan menunggu kau menyatakan perasaanmu lagi padaku…dan pada saat itu terjadi aku tak ingin menyia-siakannya. Tapi, aku tahu itu terdengar mustahil. Melihat kau bersama seseorang itu membuat hatiku terasa…mati namun anehnya harapan itu tak pernah padam."

Ino merasa kelopak matanya tiba-tiba memberat seolah ada ribuan air yang mendesak untuk keluar. Senyum getir itu terlihat sangat jelas menghiasi wajah porselennya, ia menahan segala gejolak di dadanya sekuat tenaga. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu ingin menangis sekarang, memang apa yang terjadi sampai ia harus menangis? Ia hanya ingin jujur mengenai perasaannya _'kan_? Apa perlu hal seperti itu saja membuatnya menangis?

"…" _Obsidian_ di seberang sana sedikit membulat dan setelah itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Shikamaru ingin rasanya menyela perkataan Ino tapi bukankah tadi ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik dulu?

"Semustahil apapun hal itu di dalam pikiranku namun hatiku tak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk berhenti berharap. Bukankah itu terdengar bodoh? Bahkan mungkin kau tidak pernah memedulikanku." Dan Ino memilih tersenyum hambar untuk menjeda ucapan sarat rasa nyeri itu.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu sekuat apa aku harus menahan perasaan ini terus-menerus bahkan saat kau menceritakan kekasihmu padaku. Kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa sering aku merasa menjadi perempuan paling bodoh di dunia karena perasaan menyesakan ini."

Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya sekeras yang ia bisa sebagai usahanya menahan isak tangis yang bisa kapan saja lolos dari bibir mungilnya itu. "Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara _'kan_? Maaf terlalu banyak basa-basi, aku hanya ingin bilang aku menyukaimu Shika, ah, bukan. Aku bahkan mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu."

Satu kurva kecil itu terlihat tulus dibarengi matanya yang menyipit. Shikamaru menahan napasnya mendengar semua kalimat yang diucapkan Ino barusan. Hatinya seolah dihantam batu yang sangat besar. Pipinya terasa tertampar oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Ia merasa sangat…jahat? Tapi bahkan yang merasa hal-hal menyakitkan itu bukan hanya Ino saja tapi ia juga, lalu siapakah sekarang yang menjadi pelaku sebenarnya?

Mulut Shikamaru sudah terbuka, kali ini ia harus jelaskan semuanya. Namun Ino kembali bersuara membuat Shikamaru mau tidak mau kembali mengatupkan mulutnya yang sudah siap berbicara itu.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu. Aku tak pernah meminta kau membalas perasaanku Shika. Aku hanya ingin membuat hatiku plong saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan itu…"

" _Shut up Ino! Mendokusei_ …" Dan dengan satu kalimat pendek itu sukses membuat Ino bungkam kembali.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara banyak sepertimu, nona cerewet dan merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin melakukan suatu hal untuk mengungkap semuanya."

Ino masih menunduk dengan kening mengerut mencoba mencerna kalimat Shikamaru barusan. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah untuk berpikir, ia pun mencoba mendongak untuk menatap manik _obsidian_ di netra sang pemuda dan menuntut arti dari kalimatnya barusan. Sampai sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menempel di bibirnya sesaat ia baru saja mendongak. _Aquamarine_ -nya membola sempurna. Ia tak percaya.

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 _Pink_ dan kuning itu masih setia tertawa bersama, menikmati detik-detik kebersamaan mereka, mengikis sedikit demi sedikit rindu yang terbelenggu di dalam dada. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Hah~ mungkin sudah saatnya aku jujur akan perasaanku, Naruto. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini sepertinya."

Naruto menatap lamat-lamat indahnya _emerald_ di seberang sana. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya tiba-tiba tersentil begitu saja. Jujur akan perasaan. Tiga kata itu membuat Naruto termangu sebentar. Apa mungkin sudah saatnya ia juga jujur akan perasaannya?

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia sedikit menebak hal apa yang akan terjadi nanti hanya saja ia tidak mampu berpikir keras-keras untuk sekarang ini, ia lelah dengan permainan takdir mungkin?

Sesaat Sakura memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik hijau itu. Sedetik kemudia ia kembali membuka irisnya diiringi helaan napas yang teramat dalam.

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto, bukan sekedar sebagai sahabat atau teman. Tapi aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang perempuan pada seorang laki-laki," lisan Sakura mantap sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memperlihatkan gurat merah di pipinya tipis. Ia tak ingin menatap _ocean_ di netra sang pemuda.

Naruto sendiri masih tidak menyangka akan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ah, sebenarnya ia sudah sedikit menduganya namun ia tidak menyangka kalau perasangka itu benar adanya. Bahagia atau bahkan gembira tiada tara? Mungkin itu yang ia rasakan. Jantungnya berpacu dengan waktu. Gemuruh yang sedari tadi ia rasakan semakin hebat saja. Perutnya sedikit mulas. Ia terlalu gugup. Apa seperti ini perasaan seseorang ketika orang yang mereka cintai ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Naruto masih diam tak berniat merespon apapun, ia masih menikmati gelitikan kecil di perut dan rongga dadanya, menikmati setiap aliran darah yang berdesir hebat. Ia ingin menikmati semuanya sekarang, boleh _'kan_ ia merasakan lebih dalam dan dalam lagi kebahagiaan ini?

"Naruto…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura- _chan_ , sangat mencintaimu atau bahkan terlalu mencintaimu? Maaf membuatmu mengucapkannya duluan…aku hanya tidak percaya diri."

Sakura refleks menahan napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengatupkan mulutnya kuat-kuat tatkala Naruto malah menyela ucapannya yang belum selesai. _Emerald_ itu menyendu seketika. Kenapa susah sekali mengucapkan hal bodoh ini? Bahkan sampai harus berpisah beberapa tahun? Harus menahan rindu yang membelenggu, harus mencoba saling menghindari terlebih dahulu?

"Kenapa kau harus tidak percaya diri? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, _baka_."

"Kau tidak tahu _'kan_ bagaimana perasaanku setiap mendengar teman-teman mengatakan kalau kau sangat cocok dengan Sasuke- _teme_? Mereka bilang kalau kalian bahkan punya anak pasti anak kalian akan sangat jenius? Mereka bilang kalian itu pasangan serasi. Aku berpikir ulang ketika aku merasa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku apalagi sikapmu kepada _teme_ maupun padaku sama saja."

Sakura menghela napas dalam, terlalu dan amat sangat dalam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kesalahpahaman membawa ia dan Naruto sejauh ini?

"Ya mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke- _kun_ kau benar-benar… _dobe_. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau perasaan itu tidak bisa memilih?"

"Memang kau pikir mudah mencari pengharapan bahkan di saat hati ini tak sanggup lagi berharap, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya ia sendiri merasakannya sangat merasakannya. Hah~ apa perasaan harus serumit ini? Apa jalan untuk kedua orang yang saling mencintai bersama harus semrawut begini?

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita berdua bodoh ya? Terlalu senang mendramtisasi ini, padahal kalau dari dulu kau atau aku mau sedikit saja mengurangi rasa gengsi atau hal-hal yang membuat kita enggan untuk mengungkapkannya mungkin semuanya tidak akan seaneh ini?"

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Sakura. Kekehan yang sarat akan perasaan lega, menggambarkan jelas salah satu beban terberat dalam hidupnya telah luruh. Hatinya terasa plong sekarang.

"Aku tidak peduli kita berdua bodoh atau apa, aku juga tidak peduli jalan ini serumit apa, bahkan aku sudah tidak memedulikan seberapa banyak luka yang telah kita berdua lewati. Tapi yang pasti aku bahagia sekarang, aku mencintaimu Sakura- _chan_ dan akan selalu seperti itu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Ya tadi aku sudah mendengarnya, _baka_. Kenapa sekarang jadi kau begitu mudah mengungkapkannya, hah? Dasar!" Sakura menggerutu kecil membuat Naruto memperlebar cengirannya di seberang sana.

"Karena aku ingin kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura- _chan_. Aku juga benci karena harus menahan perkataan itu bertahun-tahun."

Setelah itu mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Tawa yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. Kadang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang terbaik itu tak mudah _'kan_?

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

Ino masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Sapuan lembut dibibirnya membuatnya membatu sejak beberapa belas detik yang lalu. Sampai wajah itu menjauh dari wajahnya, keasadaran Ino masih belum pulih juga. Jemari besar Shikamaru mengusap pelan pipi Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah seperti kembang api.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shika?" Iris _aquamarine_ itu masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, masih menatap kosong udara di hadapannya.

"Menciummu dan aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Dengan enteng Shikamaru mengucapkan kalimat tersebut kontras dengan Ino yang semakin membolakan irisnya.

Wajah pemuda itu kembali mendekat dan hanya menyisakan jarak satu senti antara ia dan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat gadis _barbie_ di hadapannya ini mengalami kegugupan yang luar biasa. Setelah itu ia menekan tengkuk Ino, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Menyesap rasa manis di bibir milik sang gadis pirang.

Shikamaru menekan perlahan membuat ciuman itu makin dalam. Lidahnya sesekali menyapu permukaan bibir Ino dan mengigitnya perlahan membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan. Perlahan namun pasti, Ino mulai terbiasa dan membalas ciuman Shikamaru dengan lembut mencoba mengimbangi permainan Shikamaru yang terasa begitu memabukan.

Tidak ada perang lidah. Mereka hanya saling menekan gumpalan daging lembut nan kenyal itu, tidak lebih. Menyesap seberapa manisnya perasaan yang mereka miliki. Shikamaru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh ramping Ino, membiarkan dada mereka menyatu. Ia ingin Ino merasakan bagaimana jantungnya bertalu-talu hebat di dalam sana, bagaimana hatinya berdesir saat berdekatan dengan gadis pirang ini. Ia ingin Ino mengetahui perasaannya, mengetahui bagaimana ia pun tergila-gilanya pada dia.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, akhirnya mereka mencoba menjauhkan diri dengan napas yang belarian. Kebutuhan oksigen mengharuskan mereka untuk melepaskan cumbuan kecil itu.

"Apakah kau bisa merasakannya Ino? Apa kau merasakan bagaimana dalamnya perasaanku padamu, _troublesome_?"

Ino masih mematung di tempatnya. Ayolah, kalau kalian berada di posisinya saat ini apa yang akan kalian katakan?

" _Troublesome_. Kenapa malah diam? Kau masih belum merasakannya? Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya lagi…" Dan Shikamaru kembali mendekat pada tubuh ramping Ino membuat gadis di seberang sana kelabakan dibuatnya.

"Eh tidak…tidak. A-aku, aku bisa merasakannya, bodoh!" Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Melihat respon Ino membuat Shikamaru terkekeh kecil. Gadis merepotkan di hadapannya ini benar-benar lucu pantas saja ia bisa jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila padanya _'kan_?

" _Troublesome. So, want to be my girlfriend_ , nona merepotkanku?"

Ino mendongak membuat _aquamarine_ dan _onyx_ itu bertubrukan, saling menjerat satu sama lain. " _Why not_ , nanas pemalas?" Mereka memandang dalam masing-masing manik biru dan hitam di seberang sana.

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke sekolah Naruto…"

"Biar aku antar, Sakura- _chan_. Tidak salah _'kan_ seorang laki-laki mengantar kekasihnya?" Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya melihat Sakura yang hampir melempar _deathglare_ kepadanya karena menyela ucapan gadis merah muda itu. Sedetik kemudian Sakura mendengus sembari memutar bola matanya padahal jelas-jelas gurat-gurat merah tipis sudah menghiasi pipi porselennya itu.

"Ya baiklah, hitung-hitung mengirit ongkos _'kan_?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya dan Naruto sendiri berdecak mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan.

Mereka berbarengan berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja makan itu lalu keluar menyusul Sakura-nya.

"Kenapa kau keluar tanpa menungguku? Kau benar-benar tidak romantis, Sakura- _chan_ ," keluh Naruto sesaat mereka sudah keluar dari pintu kedai ramen tersebut.

Sukses kalimat Naruto barusan membuat Sakura melongok ke arahnya dengan kening mengerut. "Kau berharap aku romantis? Kau tidak salah bilang _'kan_? Maaf-maaf saja aku bukan tipikel cewek romantis," jawab Sakura enteng sembari kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin berdecak melihat kekasih barunya. Kenapa coba ia harus tergila-gila pada gadis macam Sakura?

Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan menyusul dan mencoba menyejajarkan diri dengan Sakura menuju motor tercintanya. Angin yang berkejaran menemani langkah mereka, gesekan merdu antara angin dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di musim gugur ini menjadi saksi dua sejoli yang masih merasakan getaran dan gemuruh hebat di dadanya.

Sakura sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang entah kenapa sedari tadi diam. Astaga kenapa dia harus menyukai pemuda pengambek macam Naruto? Gadis merah muda itu pun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Naruto kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku kembali ke sekolah bilang saja, aku bisa kembali ke sana sendiri." Kalimat Sakura barusan mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto yang akan memakai helmnya. Ia menoleh cepat.

' _Kenapa Sakura-chan tidak peka sih? Lagipula dia masih saja sensitif.'_

"Tidak, Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

" _Baka_." Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto yang masih terheran-heran di hadapannya.

Tangan mungil Sakura mengelus pipi _tan_ yang seketika itu juga kembali merona. Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat Sakura yang mengembangkan kurva kecil tepat di hadapannya. Sakura jadi terlihat benar-benar manis.

Cup…

Satu kecupan kecil di pipinya membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya kecil bak orang yang kelewat idiot. Pipi _tan_ -nya memerah sempurna mendapati perlakuan kecil Sakura. Sekarang Naruto harusnya mengerti kenapa Sakura tak sering-sering melakukan hal romantis padanya karena hal kecil seperti itu saja bisa membuatnya terlihat sanga idiot apalagi kalau hal-hal yang besar _'kan_?

"Ayo mungkin Ino sudah menungguku di sekolah." Sakura kembali bersuara sembari terkikik geli melihat polah Naruto yang benar-benar lucu menurutnya. Mungkin sesekali Sakura juga harus menggoda kekasih _'baka'_ -nya ini _'kan_?

Angin yang berembus mengantarkan mereka dengan getaran yang masih saja setia mereka rasakan di benak masing-masing.

Burung-burung cantik bersiul di atas awan menyaksikan setiap insan yang sedang bergelut dengan takdirnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Kesempatan tak akan mungkin menghampirimu berkali-kali, maka dari itu manfaatkanlah sebelum kau menyesal.

 **.**

 **-Kamu gak akan pernah tau perasaan orang yang kamu suka, kalo kamu sendiri gak pernah menyatakan atau mengungkapkan-someone-**

 **.**

 **~Owari~**

* * *

 **A/n: Oneshot terpanjang yang pernah dibuat rasanya wkwkwkwk. Maaf ya kalau porsi pair terasa jomplang:( terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca namun akan sangat berterimakasih bagi yang bersedia me-review muehehehe:3  
**

 **What do you think about this fic? All of critism, concrit even flame, I will accept it with smile:) so don't forget to…**

 **.**

 **Review^^**

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**


End file.
